rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Catherine Grey
'Catherine Salvian '''is a character written and played by Myles. Catherine is the elderst of all Varis III children and the eldest of Maela Aerendyl's children. Born in Misthalin, she spent her summers and autumns with her Father in Asgarnia and the Winters and Springs in Misthalin with her Mother. She went to the Asgarnian Military Naval College and earned her commission in the Royal Asgarian Navy. After a few years of service she climbed to the rank of Captain and was given command of the Asgarian Man-At-War class ship. With her Father leaving the throne, she is in the running to become Queen of Asgarnia. ' Appearance Catherine stands at a small height of 5'2" and half. She holds a very lean and wryly built. As a Naval Officer, she commonly does not wear armor and doing sea combat only a light chain body. Catherine holds a pair of pale green eyes and dark brown hair. Taking more from her Mother in the facial features, her Elven blood obvious with the angels of her face and the pointed ears. Her skin, already naturally tan, holds a more golden glow from the years and years out at sea. She has not noticeable scars or markings, but does have a stabbing scar from a battle at a Free Port. She is commonly seen wearing the dark Naval Blue uniform of the Navy hair done into a tight bun and wheel barrel cap on her head. Personality Catherine is anything but a Princess and Heir to a Kingdom. Learning swiftly that if she was going to command a ship full of Sailors and Marines she would have to speak and walk like them. While around her men she holds a much more common accent, Cockney and has a foul mouth. As per usual anyone out spends most of their time at out sea. In offical meetings and such, she holds a very posh accent and speak in a elevated way of speaking as befitting her office and Royal blood. For those who know her as Princess Imperial, she expects proper respect to given to her as benefiting her Royal Rank and Military ranking. Though after that point, she is much more friendly. Respect is key to Catherine, a lesson learned from the years at sea. A woman in a very heavy man's world, she worked hard to earn the respect of her peers and men, and is something she carries beyond all else. Catherine is one of the few who still holds very Imperialist Ideals, which was a part of her reasoning to join the Navy and try to find unplotted land to launch Asgarina back into Imperial status. Other than her Imperialist ideals not much is known about her other political opinions on other matters. It can be assumed she supports a centralized and strong Government lead by the Royal Family. Skills and Abilities Melee Swordsmenship Catherine like all royal children and Naval officer she was taught how to fight in a wide range of swords. Though herself favoring sabers, cutlass and daggers. She is currently being trained by a Eastern Sage in the ways of the Eastern fighting style. Crystal Singing With her Mother being full Elven and having the full ability to sing any amount of crystal. Catherine is the strongest out of all her children with the ability to sing Crystal items and armor. It is usually the main form of Catherine offense and defense, though it has taken most of her life to be able to get to the point where she is now and still mentors under her Mother. Intelligence Perhaps the strongest of all her abilities is her unusually high level of intelligence and wit. Having picked up on new languages naturally and able to switch in between different languages and accents within moments, she is often seen as a nautral Naval Commander, having been the force in the South Seas. She was schooled in both Military and Political matters since she was young age and still practices her schooling with different Mentors and Masters she could find. Family and Friends ''Family:'' ''Father - Varis III Jacobin ''Mother - ''Maela Aerendyl-Blackwood '''''Brothers/sisters: Full Bloodied Siblings - ''Elise, Alexander, and Sebastian ''Half Bloodied Silbings - ''Victoria, Pandora, Richard, Ikraus ''Friends: The Entire Crew of the Spite of Density, her personal ship. Fun Facts * Catherine can change her accent to a very Posh British, Heavy Cockney, and a South African accents. * Catherine holds some Serenist Ideals as befitting her blood, though it is unknown by almost all. * Next to her Father, Catherine is the only Asgarnian noble to still hold Imperial titles. Category:Characters Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Humans Category:Elf Category:Royalty Category:Military Category:Female Category:Asgarnia